Interactive video programming (IVP) has become an attraction to many viewers since it provides a two-way communication platform. In this regard, IVP has been applied to a variety of media genres, such as entertainment and education.
To enhance the viewing experience, IVP may provide graphical information elements, such as icons, banners, labels, and/or menus, on the screen (e.g., by overlaying them). Based on this framework, a viewer's interaction may be limited to key inputs on, for example, a keyboard of a computer or a television remote control.
Depending on the type of program, other drawbacks may exist. For example, some educational programs may include IVP directed toward verifying completion of certain instruction blocks by displaying words or codes during the educational program. However, this type of IVP may be circumvented by the viewer and may not always provide the verification that was intended.